mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Sumaes01/Bubblegumz
Hello. I was looking at the Atlas Sims and I thought it was really cool how a bunch of people came together and made a world for The Sims 3, so... I thought it would be really awesome if all of us with The Sims 3 and an account on The Sims 3 webiste made a world, too! It would be quite simple: Someone will make the world (like streets, trees, and stuff) and the rest of us would make the rest (like lots, families, and stuff). How can multiple people make it? Well, people would put the lots and families up for download. Then once all the lots and families are up for download, the person who made the world will put all the lots into the world and the world will be put up for download. Then, you can move the families in. Not that hard. Users Contributing *DUTCHEE (Sumaes01) *natawii (StrawberrySherbert) *pond1 (Pond1) *BlankyxD (BlankyXP) *Dent (Dentface) *TheGoogleybear (Googleybear) *Secretive13 (Secretive13) Lots Needed *Art Gallery *Beach *Graveyard *Fishing Spot *Gym *Library *Small Park *Large Park *Pool *Kung Fu Academy *School *Nectary *Consignment Store *Fire Department *Police Department *Hangout *Junkyard *Salon *Criminal Hideout *Bistro *Bookstore *Mausoleum *Town Hall *Diner *Hospital *Military Base *Office Building *Science Faculty *Spa *Stadium *Supermarket *Theater *Bar *Club *Lounge Lots Created *Lacy's Laundromat (Laundromat) *Autum Borough - 3br, 3ba (Residential Lot) *Young Girl's House (Residential Lot) *High Tech Japanese House (Residential Lot) Families Needed *None so far. Families Created Howard On Jenn and Fred's 5th Anniversary, Fred's father, Barney, gave them a special wedding gift. A cruise! And of course, the cruise-ship sunk. Barney's wife, Jann, felt bad for Drew and Jess, who are Jenn and Fred's children. So, Jann decided to invent some new parents for them. She died trying. Now, Drew and Jess are stuck with their grandfather, who is trying to live his late wife's dream. Aww, what a sweet old man! Young Guys The Young Guys Household is the male counterpart of The Young Girls Household... So, yeah. This household includes Gold Locks, A.J. Carter, and Reddy Redman. Move this household into Autum Borough - 3br, 3ba by jjlb98. Enjoy! Gold Locks Sims 3.jpg|Gold Locks No bio yet... A.J. Carter Sims 3.jpg|A.J. Carter No bio yet... Reddy Redman Sims 3.jpg|Reddy Redman No bio yet... Fraternal Twins Fraternal twins Jamie and Ame are the new girls in town. While Jamie strives to be a mean-spirited writer, her sister Ame wishes to become the next Leonardo DaVinci. Will these girls get along with each other in a new town or will their differences cause one of them to move out? Young Girls Natalie Abberts is best friends with Victoria Way and Delainey Lockhart... but Victoria Way and Delainey Lockhart aren't best friends with each other. What will happen in this household? Will they all become friends... or will one of them be forced to move-out? Natalie Abberts Sims 3.jpg|Natalie Abberts Natalie Abberts thought it would be a great idea if her two best friends lived under the same roof. Obviously, she was wrong... and she hasn't even noticed yet. Victoria Way Sims 3.jpg|Victoria Way Victoria Way is a total flip-flopper. One second she'll be cleaning the house the next she'll be eating some sloppy hamburger on the couch. One second she'll be dreaming of becoming a great musician the next she'll be making fun of Delianey Lockhart for dreaming of becoming a great musician... Delainey Lockhart Sims 3.jpg|Delainey Lockhart Delainey Lockhart loves being outside in nature; she is a flower child. She is naturally quiet, calm, and artistic... but Victoria's flip-floppiness really annoys her... even though they have so much in common... The World I want the world to be a desert, but with some lush parts because there is currently no ''GOOD desert town on The Sims 3. But I don't really care because it's up for the creator to decide. Category:Blog posts